


Danganronpa Oneshots <3

by eatmynagitoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: This is just a danganronpa one shot book ~ <3
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	1. Picnic date - Sakuraoi <3

Aoi’s POV:

I held my hand in hers, our fingers intertwined as we walked towards the park. We had planned this cute picnic date for a while, but since our time had been taken up trying to figure out the blackened was in the recent murders, we haven’t had much time to actually have the date. We continue walking hand in hand, the flower petals flutter from the trees as we get closer to our destination. Once we arrive, I flap down the picnic blanket and sit beside my lover.

“The view from here is beautiful isn’t it” I say, my eyes sparkle in the sunlight that glows down on us.

“Of course, but not as beautiful as you” She replies, looking up at me with a slight blush in her cheeks.

My cheeks then glow a dark crimson red, I look at the ground, unsure on what to do after that sweet compliment. She just laughs and holds me close to her, her strong arms wrap around me as I melt into her comfort. We’ve been together for barely a month but I think she’s my soulmate as everything she does always lights up my day.

We then start to unload the basket of food we brought with us. The watermelon slices glisten under the sunlight rays and we begin to eat. It was slightly complicated at first as we still had one of our hands each interlocked with the other, but we got the hang of it after a short while. The sandwiches had a range of delectable flavours ranging from tuna to peanut butter and jelly. Of course there were the donuts for dessert, my mouth watered slightly just thinking about them.

Sakura took a piece of a donut and looked at me, our eyes locked as she placed the donut onto my plump lips. My face proceeded to turn bright red again and I hid my face in my hands. Sakura just giggled to herself again, her gaze still upon me.

“You know Asahina, you’re really cute when you get embarrassed” Sakura says, her eyes glowing.

“I-I’m not” I pout, removing my head from my hands and looking back up at her.

Once we’d finished our picnic, we decide to take a leisurely stroll by the nearby lake. She still had her hand in mine as we walked, the birds chirping a sweet melody in the trees above. Near the end of our walk we landed at a gazebo, It was small but cozy and a light beige in colour. We walked inside, shortly after we entered Sakura cupped my cheeks in her hands and our lips connected. Her soft lips pressed against mine, my worries always seemed to melt away when our lips touched. After a short while we pulled away, her cheeks were crimson and she has a smile upon her face.  
“I love you Asahina” She says to me smiling gleefully.

“I love you too Sakura” I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my oneshot book!! The next ship will be Komahina (One of my absolute favourites)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!
> 
> Tay <3


	2. You should have locked the damn door - Komahina <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot contains the unholy things, please purchase holy water upon leaving <3
> 
> This is the start of a three part college AU, staring with Komahina and then Fuyupeko and finally Soudam <3
> 
> I hope you can enjoy <3

Hajime hauled his huge bag out of my car, the weight of the bag forcing him to almost collapse to the ground. He looked up at the building in front of me, this was where he was going to be dorming for the next few years and the people who He shared a room with will be those who make or break my happiness for the years to come.

“Hey there! What’s your name?” One of the helpers asked him.

“Hajime….. Hajime Hinata!” Hajime replied, smiling at the helper.

“Hajime…. Hajime….. Oh here you are…. Room 69” He says, placing the key in the palm of Hajime’s hands along with what seems to be introductory forms.

“Thank you!” Hajime says and he began to walk towards his new home.

Room 69 is on the 6th floor, and with the weight of his bag he decides to take the elevator. He hobbles inside, the weight still killing his shoulders and just stands there awkwardly until it reaches the 6th floor. The elevator jolted to a halt and he began hauling his bag towards room 69.

“67…….68……. Ah 69!” Hajime says, arriving right in front of his new home for the next few years, He places my key in the lock and twists it opening the door.

Perched on one of the top bunks is a small male who has a shaved head, and talking to him from the bunk below is a taller male who has bright pink hair. Their attention immediately overts to Hajime as he steps through the door.

“Oh hey newbie!! My name is Kazuichi Souda!” The boy with the pink hair, whose name appears to be Souda, says shaking Hajime’s hand.

“I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Nice to fuckin meetcha” The other guy says, he seems like a bit of an short-tempered person, judging from his tone of voice.

“Now…. we're just missing one more--” 

Before he could finish his sentence, another guy opens the door and immediately falls face first. This causes an arousal of laughter coming from what seems to be Fuyuhiko.

“Great way to make an entrance Komaeda…..” The guy mutters to himself.

He then proceeds to pick himself off the ground and stagger towards the bottom bunk nearby him.

“Are you alright? You fell over quite hard” Hajime asked, looking at him sympathetically.

Fuyuhiko, who is still laughing, gets slapped on the back of the head from Souda. He then just folds his arms and sulks.

“Yeah i’m alright, thanks for caring……. No one ever cares about trash like me……” He says sulking.

“You’re not trash though, don’t doubt yourself like that” Hajime said to him, placing a comforting grip on his shoulder.

He looks up at me, a slight blush on his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. 

Hajime’s heart skips a beat….. What is this feeling…. 

“I guess I should introduce myself, My name is Nagito Komaeda, and you are?” He says, his eyes still sparkling.

“H-hajime…. H-hajime Hinata……” Hajime says, my words coming out as an awkward stutter.

“Nice to meet you Hajime…..” He says, looking into my eyes.

The others were just watching from the other side of the room, a confused expression placed on both their faces.

“If you are gonna flirt, go flirt somewhere else……” Fuyuhiko says rolling his eyes.

“W-what…… we w-weren’t flirting……” Hajime says, stuttering my words again, his cheeks now a dark crimson.

“We weren’t? Oh darn….. I thought you were cute…..” Nagito says, smirking.

Hajime’s face goes an even darker red and he places his head in his hands to try and hide his embarrassment. The other two were now even more confused but they both just shrugged it off.

*1 week later*

Hajime has been living in the dorms for a week now and he is beginning to really enjoy himself. During the last week he has learnt lots of different things about all three of the others. Fuyuhiko has a crush on one of the girls in the dorm next door, her name is Peko Pekoyama and from what it seems she might like him back but he’s too shy to ask her out. Kazuichi is very good with his hands, and by this I mean he’s amazing at fixing things. He can fix almost anything, from a broken tap in the bathroom to when my engine of my car completely broke and he fixed it for me. Nagito just likes to tease Hajime alot and from what it seems, he has feelings for him.

Hajime was just laying on his bed, letting his thoughts consume him. Fuyuhiko was hanging out with Peko, Kazuichi was fixing Gundham’s bike and he had no clue where Nagito was. Hajime decided he would go and have a shower because he didn't have one today. He headed into the bathroom and after stripping he stepped into the shower.

After a few minutes the dorm door opens meaning that one of the three have returned, the person then proceeds to enter the bathroom…

“H-hey…… there’s someone in here…” Hajime says hoping that will make them leave.

It doesn’t work as the person proceeds to strip and join Hajime in the shower. He places his arms around Hajime’s waist before speaking.

“Finally, I’m alone with you Hajime……” The voice speaks.

It takes Hajime a moment to realise the voice belongs to none other than Nagito Komaeda. He stumbles backwards trying to cover his naked body.

“Wow….. you truly have an astonishing and sexy body” Nagito says, smirking as he speaks, causing Hajime’s cheeks to darken.

He then puts his hands back around Hajime’s waist and starts groping his ass causing him to flinch but then moan softly.

“Mmh~ Komaeda…. What are you doing….” Hajime says, trying not to moan loudly.

“What do you think i’m doing? I’m teasing you” he says, continuing to grope Hajime. 

“K-komaeda…… please stop….. I don’t like you in that way” Hajime says trying to get him to stop.

“And that’s where you’re wrong cutie….. I've seen you gawking at my ass” Komaeda whispers into Hajime’s ear seductively.

Hajime just stood there completely frozen and unable to get his words out. Komaeda then proceeds to suck on Hajime’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the tip.

“What cute tiddies Hajime…..” Komaeda says before taking Hajime’s whole nipple into his mouth and roughly sucking on it.

“Ahh~ K-komaeda…..” Hajime moans.

Komaeda then does the unexpected and inserts a finger inside Hajime’s hole, it makes him squirm slightly and moan louder.

“Mmhhh~ M-more…..” Hajime moans lounder, melting into pleasure.

He begins to thrust his fingers inside Hajime faster and after a short while he inserts a second finger. He starts scissoring Hajime’s hole, smirking seductively as he does so. This just makes Hajime moans louder and louder, his hands pressed firmly against the back shower wall, letting Komaeda take full control.

“I think I've prepped you enough, ready for the real thing?” He asks jokingly.

At first Hajime stood there in complete confusion, real thing? What does that mean? But when he looked down he saw his massive cock placed in between his legs. 

“T-that’s….. That w-won’t fit…..” Hajime mutters, starting to shake.

“Pfft… yeah it will if we try,” Komaeda says, before rubbing the tip against Hajime’s hole.

“Mmhh~ If you’re just gonna tease me then fuck off” Hajime growls staring at Komaeda dead in the eyes sending a shiver down his spine.

He just shrugs that off and asserting his dominance over Hajime, Komaeda starts to suck on Hajime’s neck before thrusting inside roughly. The force of his thrusts jolts Hajime’s entire body forward as it smacks against the wall.

“AAHHHHHH~” Hajime cried out, the force of his cock slamming up against his prostate so intensely causing me to erupt in moans.

Komaeda just continues, the room now completely filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and a constant eruption of moans coming from Hajime. But then suddenly the dorm door opens and the voices of both Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi are heard from the sleeping area.

“Komaeda? Are you in there?” One of the voices speaks out which sounds like Kazuichi.

“Yeah I am!” Komeada shouts, still continuing to thrust inside Hajime, his hand over his lover's mouth, muffling his loud moans.

“Oh, have you seen Hajime anywhere, I’ve been looking for him for a short while now and I can’t seem to find him” The voice that is most definitely Kazuichi says.

“I h-haven’t seen him sorry aah~” Komaeda says struggling to hold back his moans.

“Ok-- are you alright in there…. You sound a bit off” Kazuchi asks, a confused expression on his face.

“Y-yeah im fine….” Komaeda lies, still thrusting inside him at a rough pace.

The two were just about to leave the dorm and go and look for Hajime until…..

“AAAAAHHHH KOMAEDA~~” Hajime was unable to hold his voice back, he came really hard all over the walls and screamed out loud.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” Fuyuhiko screamed running into the bathroom and opening the shower curtain to reveal Komaeda buried deep inside of Hajime, come leaking out of his ass and he was heavily panting.

“Um…. h-hi Kazuchi and Fuyuhiko….. How are you doing?” Komaeda says very casually, pretending nothing is happening.

Komaeda then proceeds to pull out of Hajime, come seeps out of his ass and drips down his thighs. The other two males' jaws hit the floor as they just stare in complete shock at the sight in front of them.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WE ALL SHARE THIS BATHROOM” Fuyuhiko screamed, his face growing red with anger.

Hajime tried to speak but he was unable to get his words out, also due to the fact he was panting really heavily, if he was able to speak it would come out in a breathless stutter.

“Sorry…. I just couldn't hold it anymore, seeing his juicy ass completely naked I knew I needed to be inside him” Komaeda says winking at them, wrapping his hands around Hajime's ass and squeezing it causing more of his juices to flow out.

The other two males' shocked expressions have grown and they are now slightly disgusted.

“Um….. we’re just gonna leave…..” Kazuchi says whilst quickly exiting the room and dragging Fuyuhiko with him before slamming the door. 

“KOMAEDA WHY DID YOU SAY THAT” Hajime yells before crossing his arms and pouting.

“Shush, I know you liked it~” Komaeda purrs in his lover's ear before sucking on his neck, his hands still firmly grasped around Hajime’s ass.

“Mmh~ s-stop…. We need to clean up….” Hajime says.

*Time skip till after the clean up*

The two of them get a message from Kazuchi saying that they need to go to the common rooms, they both then head down, their fingers intertwined. The minute they enter everyone in their just turn around and stares at them.

“Hajime, Komaeda, we need to talk…..” Kazuichi says his eyes still staring directly at them

“SHIT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my college AU!! Stay tuned for the next one which will be up soon!!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos or a comment (or even both) If you enjoyed <3
> 
> Tay <3


	3. I can't help falling in love with you - Fuyupeko <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one-shot but from Fuyuhiko’s perspective, so there will be a lot of repeated text :)

Fuyuhiko stepped through the gates, a cool breeze hitting his face as he entered the area of his new college dorms. Dragging his suitcase with him, he walks over to one of the helpers.

  


“Hey there! What’s your name?” One of the helpers asked him.

  


“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!” He mutters under his breath.

  


“Fuyuhiko……. Fuyuhiko…... Oh here you are…. Room 69” He says, placing the key in the palm of Fuyuhiko’s hands along with what seems to be introductory forms.

  


“Thanks…. ” Fuyuhiko mutters, dragging his suitcase towards the tall building in front of him. 

  


Room 69 is on the 6th floor, and since he can’t be bothered to walk up the stairs, he just sighs and steps inside the crowded elevator. The elevator ride is extremely silent besides the quiet mutters of some of those inside. Fuyuhiko then hears someone mock him for his height so he just stares them dead in the eyes. The perpetrator then just rolls his eyes before looking away. The elevator jolts to a halt on the 6th floor and Fuyuhiko steps out, dragging his suitcase along with him. As he was still aggravated from the situation in the elevator, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and ended up bumping into someone.

  


“HEY! Watch where you ar--” Fuyuhiko says, he stops mid sentence as he locks eyes with who he bumped into, a taller girl with silver hair which was tied in two braids.

  


“Oh… I’m sorry, are you alright?” She says smiling at him.

  


**Fuyuhiko’s heart skips a beat…..**

  


“Yeah yeah I’m fine, it didn’t hurt or anything, just pissed me off” Fuyuhiko mutters.

  


“Oh how rude of me, I don’t think we have met? My name is Peko Pekoyama” She says, holding her hand out for him to shake.

  


“I-I’m Fuyuhiko… Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu” He says, his words slightly stuttering as he holds her hand in his.

  


“Well, I better get going, I have a lot of unpacking to do, maybe we can hang out sometime” Peko says smiling before running off to her room.

  


A small blush rises to Fuyuhiko’s cheeks as he heads towards his own room but he just shrugs it off thinking it’s nothing. Once he arrives at room 69 he unlocks the door to discover a taller male with bright pink hair laying on one of the bottom bunks. His attention immediately overts to Fuyuhiko and he walks over with a bright smile.

  


“Hey! My name is Kazuichi Souda, and you are?” Souda asks.

  


“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu” Fuyuhiko says looking up at him.

  


“Nice to meet you Fuyuhiko! I hope we can become good friends!” He says.

  


He smiles at Kazuichi before climbing upon the upper bunk and starting to unpack his suitcase but just as he begins another guy walks in. He has light brown hair and is wearing quite plain clothes

  


“Oh hey newbie!! My name is Kazuichi Souda!” Kazuichis says going over and shaking the new guy's hand.

  


“I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Nice to fuckin meetcha” Fuyuhiko says glaring down from his bunk bed

  


“Oh, I’m Hajime Hinata” The newbie says smiling at both of us.

  


“Now…. we're just missing one more--” 

  


Before he could finish his sentence, another guy opens the door and immediately falls face first. Fuyuhiko immediately starts laughing, falling backwards on his bed.

  


“Great way to make an entrance Komaeda…..” The guy mutters to himself.

  


He then proceeds to pick himself off the ground and stagger towards the bottom bunk nearby him.

  


“Are you alright? You fell over quite hard” Hajime asked, looking at him sympathetically.

  


Fuyuhiko, who is still laughing, gets slapped on the back of the head from Souda. He then just folds his arms and sulks.

  


“Yeah i’m alright, thanks for caring……. No one ever cares about trash like me……” Komaeda says sulking.

  


“You’re not trash though, don’t doubt yourself like that” Hajime said to him, placing a comforting grip on his shoulder.

  


“I guess I should introduce myself, My name is Nagito Komaeda, and you are?” Komaeda says, his eyes still sparkling.

  


“H-hajime…. H-hajime Hinata……” Hajime says, his words coming out as an awkward stutter.

  


“Nice to meet you Hajime…..” Komaeda says, looking into my eyes.

  


Fuyuhiko just sat and watched from his bunk bed, a confused expression planted on his face as he watched the other two flirt..

  


“If you are gonna flirt, go flirt somewhere else……” Fuyuhiko says rolling his eyes.

  


“W-what…… we w-weren’t flirting……” Hajime says, stuttering my words again, his cheeks now a dark crimson.

  


“We weren’t? Oh darn….. I thought you were cute…..” Nagito says, smirking.

  


Hajime’s face goes an even darker red and he places his head in his hands to try and hide his embarrassment. Fuyuhiko’s expression is now even more confused.

  


***1 week later***

  


It’s been a week since Fuyuhiko moved into the dorms. He's spent most of his time hanging around with his new best friend, Peko Pekoyama, but whenever he's around her he feels weird. His heart starts beating rapidly and my cheeks glow a light crimson red and He doesn’t know what it is. 

  


**Is he in love with her?**

  


**No. It can’t be.**

  


Fuyuhiko decided maybe he should ask Kazuichi.

  


“H-hey Souda can I ask you a question?” Fuyuhiko asks.

  


“Of course you can, what’s up?” Souda says, a curious look on his face.

  


“Umm… well so…. it’s about Peko….” Fuyuhiko mutters.

  


“You like her, don't you?” Souda says, smirking.

  


“W-what?? N-no I don’t… it’s just um….” I stutter, my face going bright red. 

  


“You don’t have to lie to me, you clearly like her!” Souda says laughing to himself.

  


“So…… what if I do like her? What do I do?” Fuyuhiko asks.

  


“Well you could always ask her on a date, unless you’re a chicken” Souda says laughing.

  


“I’M NOT A FUCKING CHICKEN!” Fuyuhiko spits, staring Souda dead in the eyes sending a shiver down his spine.

  


“O-okay…. Jeez calm down…. .” Souda sighs

  


Fuyuhiko just proceeds to roll his eyes before heading out of the room to Pekoyama’s room which was next door. He lightly knocks on the door, only to be greeted by a girl with short red hair.

  


“Umm…. who are you and what do you want?” The girl says, tilting her head to the side.

  


“Uhh… I'm looking for P-peko…..” Fuyuhiko stutters, sweat dripping from his forehead.

  


“And what do you want with her?” The red head says.

  


“Umm…. I j-just” Fuyuhiko mutters before being interrupted by Peko running over.

  


“Oh hey Fuyuhiko! Mahiru, this is Fuyuhiko I was telling you about” Pekoyama says smiling at her.

  


The girl, who’s name is apparently Mahiru, just shrugs and goes and sits back down beside a shorter girl with two large blonde ponytails.

  


“Don’t mind her Fuyuhiko, she’s nice when you get to know her, so you’re obviously here for something? What do you want?” Pekoyama asks me politely.

  


“Oh um…. I was wondering if you want to g-go for lunch together” Fuyuhiko mutters, his cheeks now a light crimson.

  


“I would love to!” Pekoyama says, smiling gleefully.

  


Peko then grabs her handbag and joins Fuyuhiko outside the room before they both head off towards the small cafe down the road.

  


***slight time skip***

  


Once they have both ordered their food to go, they head and sit on one of the benches outside which is positioned just below a cherry blossom tree. Whilst they are eating Fuyuhiko can’t focus properly as his eyes keep drifting to the girl beside him. Sometimes she notices him looking and she just smiles causing Fuyuhiko’s cheeks to go darker and darker. 

  


“Fuyuhiko, you keep glancing at me, is there something you need to talk to me about?” Peko says, staring him deeply in the eyes.

  


“Oh…. I-It’s n-nothing….” Fuyuhiko mutters under his breath.

  


“You don’t normally go this spaced out when we are eating so there must be something you need to tell me” Peko asks.

  


Fuyuhiko then turns to Peko and holds her hands in his before speaking.

  


“P-peko I know this might sound crazy since I have only known you for a week, but I t-think I’m in love with you….” Fuyuhiko says, his face now as red as a tomato.

  


Peko just sits there, slightly surprised, Fuyuhiko on the other hand is now staring intensely at the ground not wanting to look her directly in the eyes in fear he has embarrassed himself.

  


“I t-think I like you too, Fuyuhiko” Peko says, her face now a dark shade of pink.

  


Fuyuhiko then looks up at her in complete shock, he never thought that a beautiful girl like Pekoyama would fall in love with him.

  


“R-really, you l-” Fuyuhiko says but before he can finish his sentence Peko cups his cheeks in her hands and connects their lips together.

  


They stay connected for a few moments until they pull away for air. If it was possible for Fuyuhiko’s face to be anymore red than it already was then it definitely was now. 

  


“I love you Fuyuhiko…….” Peko says, says staring him deeply in the eyes 

  


“I love you too Peko” Fuyuhiko says before shuffling along the bench and snuggling beside her.

  


Once they are finished Peko says she needs to go and do something so they walk back up to her dorm, their fingers still intertwined. When they arrive back at Peko’s dorm she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading inside her room. Fuyuhiko is now internally screaming and is only disturbed by his internal screams when Kazuichi appears behind him.

  


“So I’m guessing that went well then?” Souda says, smirking at the smaller male.

  


“Yeah” Fuyuhiko says, still love struck.

  


They both enter the dorms and Kazuichi says that he is looking for Hajime because he needs to ask him something. As they enter they hear a voice which sounds like Komaeda coming from the bathroom. 

  


“Komaeda? Are you in there?” Souda asks.

  


“Yeah I am!” Komeada shouts.

  


“Oh, have you seen Hajime anywhere, I’ve been looking for him for a short while now and I can’t seem to find him” Souda says, wondering is Komaeda says 

  


“I h-haven’t seen him sorry aah~” Komaeda says struggling to hold back his moans.

  


“Ok-- are you alright in there…. You sound a bit off” Kazuchi asks, a confused expression on his face.

  


“Y-yeah im fine….” Komaeda lies.

  


Kazuichi then says to Fuyuhiko that they can go look for him elsewhere and they were about to leave, until……. 

  


“AAAAAHHHH KOMAEDA~~” Hajime screams from inside the bathroom.

  


“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” Fuyuhiko screamed running into the bathroom and opening the shower curtain to reveal Komaeda buried deep inside of Hajime, come leaking out of his ass and he was heavily panting.

  


“Um…. h-hi Kazuchi and Fuyuhiko….. How are you doing?” Komaeda says very casually, pretending nothing is happening.

  


Komaeda then proceeds to pull out of Hajime, come seeps out of his ass and drips down his thighs. The other two males' jaws hit the floor as they just stare in complete shock at the sight in front of them.

  


“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WE ALL SHARE THIS BATHROOM” Fuyuhiko screamed, his face growing red with anger.

  


Hajime tried to speak but he was unable to get his words out, also due to the fact he was panting really heavily, if he was able to speak it would come out in a breathless stutter.

  


“Sorry…. I just couldn't hold it anymore, seeing his juicy ass completely naked I knew I needed to be inside him” Komaeda says winking at them, wrapping his hands around Hajime's ass and squeezing it causing more of his juices to flow out.

  


Fuyuhiko’s expression goes from shocked to disgusted as he stares at the two infront of him.

  


“Um….. we’re just gonna leave…..” Kazuchi says whilst quickly exiting the room and dragging Fuyuhiko with him before slamming the door. 

  


“WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WITNESS” Fuyuhiko screams.

  


“Komaeda and Hajime have sex, well that’s what it seems like” Kazuichi says 

  


The screams of Fuyuhiko alerts almost everyone else in the corridor and they all come out of their rooms highly confused.

  


“What are you two screaming about?” A tall male with black hair asks.

  


“Oh…. well we just walked in on Nagito and Hajime….. Doing stuff…..” Kazuichi says laughing.

  


“Wait….. You don’t mean…..” a short male with with brown hair says.

  


“Ew! That’s gross, almost as gross as Mikan” A short girl with blonde hair spits.

  


“I’m sorry for being gross” The girl who appears to be Mikan cries.

  


“Maybe we ought to have a meeting about this” Peko questions.

  


“Yeah good idea.” Fuyuhiko says.

  


We all head down to the common room and text Hajime and Nagito that they need to meet us down there as soon as they can. Of course they are only expecting me to be here but they appear a few moments later, their fingers intertwined. The minute they enter the room, everyone in the room immediately stares directly at them.

  


“Hajime, Komaeda, we need to talk…..” Kazuichi says his eyes still staring directly at them

  


“SHIT” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! I hope you enjoyed the second part of my college AU!! Stay tuned for the next one which will be up soon which will be Soudam!!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos or a comment (or even both) If you enjoyed <3
> 
> Tay <3


	4. Mr steal yo man - Soudam (Lemon) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for more repeated text as we delve into Kazuichi’s perspective of our college AU!! Also, this one-shot contains the unholy stuff!!

Kazuichi stumbles out of the taxi, the force of his luggage dragging him face first as he connects to the ground with a large thud. He just lays there for a few seconds in order to regain some of his energy before attempting to lift himself off the ground. However, when he lifts his head his eyes connect to the gaze of another male who is towering over him.

“Are you okay down their mortal!” The tall male asks him, a slight look of concern on his face.

“Me? Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Kazuichi says, attempting to pick himself up off the group but his weak arms can’t take it and he hits the concrete once more.

“Let me help you fiend!” The tall male says before connecting his hand to Souda’s and picking him up off the ground.

Souda wipes himself down, removing as much of the dust from his clothes as he can before looking back up at the mysterious guy who had helped him.

“M-my name is Kazuichi souda! Nice to meet ya!” Souda chirps, a huge smile planted on his face.

The mysterious guy just looks at him, his head slightly cocked.

“And your name is…” Souda gestures to him in an attempt to get something out of him.

“You may call me Gundham Tanaka!” He says a serious expression.

“Nice to meet you! Can I call you Gundy?” Kazuichi asks.

“Um… I-I g-guess……” Gundham says, covering his face with his scarf to cover his clearly obvious blush.

“Well, I’ve gotta get going, I hope we can hang out soon! See ya Gundy!” Kazuichi says before grabbing his luggage and bolting off into the distance.

**There’s something about him that makes me feel….. Different**

I head towards my new home for the next few years and indubitably towards one of the helpers.

“Hey there! What’s your name?” One of the helpers asked him.

“Kazuichi Souda!” He says with a smile on his face

“Kazuichi…… Kazuichi …... Oh here you are…. Room 69” He says, placing the key in the palm of Kazuichi’s hands along with what seems to be introductory forms.

“Thank you!” Kazuichi says, hauling his luggage towards the tall building in front of him. 

Room 69 is on the 6th floor, and since Kazuichi thinks he can handle it, he decides to take the stairs. It has proven to be a bad decision since by the time he finally clambered up all those stairs and reached the 6th floor, he felt like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

He dragged his almost breathless body along with his luggage towards his room and the minute he found his way inside he collapsed on the bottom bunk. It had only been a few moments but he was awoken from his small slumber by another male entering the room. He immediately lifts his still exhausted body off the bed and walks over to him.

“Hey! My name is Kazuichi Souda, and you are?” Souda asks.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu” The short male says looking up at him.

“Nice to meet you Fuyuhiko! I hope we can become good friends!” Souda says.

Fuyuhiko just smiles at Kazuichi before climbing upon the upper bunk and starting to unpack his suitcase but just as he begins another guy walks in. He has light brown hair and is wearing quite plain clothes

“Oh hey newbie!! My name is Kazuichi Souda!” Kazuichi says going over and shaking the new guy's hand.

“I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Nice to fuckin meetcha” Fuyuhiko says glaring down from his bunk bed

“Oh, I’m Hajime Hinata” The newbie says smiling at both of us.

“Now…. we're just missing one more--” 

Before he could finish his sentence, another guy opens the door and immediately falls face first. Kazuichi hears giggles coming from the top bunk or more specifically, from Fuyuhiko.

“Great way to make an entrance Komaeda…..” The guy mutters to himself.

He then proceeds to pick himself off the ground and stagger towards the bottom bunk nearby him.

“Are you alright? You fell over quite hard” Hajime asked, looking at him sympathetically.

Souda then proceeds to slap Fuyuhiko on the back of the head, indicating that it is rude to laugh. Fuyuhiko then just folds his arms and sulks.

“Yeah i’m alright, thanks for caring……. No one ever cares about trash like me……” Komaeda says sulking.

“You’re not trash though, don’t doubt yourself like that” Hajime said to him, placing a comforting grip on his shoulder.

“I guess I should introduce myself, My name is Nagito Komaeda, and you are?” Komaeda says, his eyes still sparkling.

“H-hajime…. H-hajime Hinata……” Hajime says, his words coming out as an awkward stutter.

“Nice to meet you Hajime…..” Komaeda says, looking into my eyes.

Kazuichi looked at the two from across the room, slightly confused on what was happening.

“If you are gonna flirt, go flirt somewhere else……” Fuyuhiko says rolling his eyes.

“W-what…… we w-weren’t flirting……” Hajime says, stuttering my words again, his cheeks now a dark crimson.

“We weren’t? Oh darn….. I thought you were cute…..” Nagito says, smirking.

Hajime’s face goes an even darker red and he places his head in his hands to try and hide his embarrassment. Souda is now even more confused than he was before but he just shrugs it off.

*1 week later*

It’s been a week since Kazuichi started living in the accommodations. He’s spent most of his time with his new best friend Gundy but everytime he hangs around with him, something feels different but he doesn’t know what.

He was just laying on his bed, contemplating what these possible feelings could be but he was interrupted pretty quickly by a message form his phone.

**Gundy** 💓: Could you possibly fix my bike Mr tamer of automations?

**Kazuichi** 🔧 : Of course Gundy, I’ll be over soon!

His cheeks glowed a light crimson red as he thought about meeting with Gundam, he had no idea what this strange feeling was but he decided to ignore it anyways.

He was heading out when he bumped into Fuyuhiko.

“H-hey Souda can I ask you a question?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“Of course you can, what’s up?” Souda says, a curious look on his face.

“Umm… well so…. it’s about Peko….” Fuyuhiko mutters.

“You like her, don't you?” Souda says, smirking.

“W-what?? N-no I don’t… it’s just um….” Fuyuhiko stutters, his face going bright red. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, you clearly like her!” Souda says laughing to himself.

“So…… what if I do like her? What do I do?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“Well you could always ask her on a date, unless you’re a chicken” Souda says laughing.

“I’M NOT A FUCKING CHICKEN!” Fuyuhiko spits, staring Souda dead in the eyes sending a shiver down his spine.

“O-okay…. Jeez calm down…. .” Souda sighs

Kazuichi watched Fuyuhiko roll his eyes before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He just sighs before heading out shortly afterwards towards where he was going to help fix Gundham’s bike.

“Mr tamer of automations, It appears the chain on my bike has fallen off” Gundam announces.

“Uh….. I can see that…..” Kazuichi mutters under his breath, looking at the broken vehicle beside him.

He just begins fixing it, with his trusty toolkit it will only take a short while to successfully fix his bike. Gundam just stands there in silence as Kazuichi is crouching and fixing his bike.

“There we go, all d--”

“GUNDAAAMMMM!” 

Before Kazuichi could finish his sentence as a tall blonde girl sprints over towards them. 

“Hello there she-cat!” Gundam booms as he pulls her into a tight hug.

“Who is this Gundy? I don’t think i've met her…..” Kazuichi questions.

“Oh, how rude of me, my name is Sonia Nevermind, I am Gundam’s girlfriend” She says smiling brightly, holding out her hand for him to shake.

“G-girlfriend?!?” Kazuichi splutters, he doesn’t understand why finding out that his best friend has a girlfriend hurt him so much. 

Sighing and putting on a fake smile, he takes Sonia’s hand in his and shakes it.

“N-nice to meet you Sonia” He says, trying to avoid making full eye contact with her.

Kazuichi can see why she likes him, like he may seem a bit strange when you first meet him, but as you get closer to him and get to know him more, he’s a really sweet guy.

**Wait what is Kazuichi thinking?**

**Does he like Gundam?**

**No….. that can’t be true.**

He just watches as the couple talk for a little while before she runs off with another, slightly shorter girl with a nintendo ds in her hand. (tetris intensifies)

“G-gundy… um i’ve finished fixing your bike” Kazuichi says looking up at him.

“Oh thank you mr tamer of automations, I will be leaving no--” Gundam says but before he can finish his sentence, Kazuichi grabs his hand.

“Wait, could we maybe hang out for a little bit, y’know in your dorm room?” Kazuichi pleads.

“I guess we could, come with me you mortal” Gundam says before grabbing Kazuichi’s hand and dragging him towards his dorm.

His roommates, which he found out were Teruteru, Byakuya and Nekomaru, were all out somewhere meaning that he and Gundam had the room to themselves. 

They both sit down on the bed beside one another before looking at each other in the eyes.

“D-do you maybe wanna play truth or dare for a little while?” Kazuichi says, looking at Gundam with pleading eyes.

“Sure fiend!” Gundam growls.

The game went on for a short while, during which they were asked some questions such as what is the stupidest thing you have done when you were drunk or what’s the strangest dream you have ever had. 

“Okay mortal, truth or dare” Gundam asks.

“Um.. truth” Kazuichi says.

“So you told me you like someone, but who might that be?” Gundham says, looking up at him in curiosity.

Kazuichi just sits there, he truly does have feelings for Gundham but he can’t say that to him can he? 

**Fuck it.**

Without thinking he lunges his body forwards and presses his lips to Gudam’s. He is surprised when Gundam wraps his arms around Kazuichi’s waist and pulls him closer. After a few minutes they pull away for air.

“I-I’m sorry…. I shouldn’t have kissed you…. You have a girlfriend and--” 

Before he can finish, Gundam pulls him in for another kiss, this time slipping his tongue inside of Kazuichi’s mouth. 

“Gundam you have a girlfriend?!?” Kazuichi blurts out.

“Y-yes but you see, I only got with her because she was going to tell everybody I was gay if I didn’t even though i’ve caught her kissing Chiaki…..” Gundam says, looking down at the group in sorrow.

“THAT BITCH, HOW COULD SHE?!?” Kazuichi screams.

He then grabs Gundams scarf and once again connects their lips together in a passionate yet lustful kiss. Kazuichi then crawls on top of his lover and starts sucking on his neck roughly, leaving dark marks all over his skin surface.

“You’re mine okay….. No one else can have you only me” Kazuichi says, smirking as he does so.

He then proceeds to remove Gundam’s clothes along with his own before tossing them out of the way. Leaving the pair only in their boxers, Kazuichi begins to kiss down his stomach, leaving a trail of marks as he inches closer to Gundam’s v-line. Gundam’s light moans are now getting slightly louder as Kazuchi begins palming him through the thin fabric that covers his member. Kazuichi’s eyes widened in disbelief as he removed the cloth which caused Gundam’s large member to spring up and slap him in the face.

“I am terribly sorry….. I didn’t mean for that to happen” Gundam says, his face a dark red as he looks down at the male between his thighs.

“It’s alright Gundy! I didn’t know you were THIS big though, It’s gonna be a tight squeeze but i’ll make it fit” Kazuichi says seductively.

This just caused Gundam to blush more. Kazuichi then licks his lips before taking the tip of the taller males member into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Gundam has to force himself to not tangle his hands in his lover's hair and push him down, but he fights his urges and just watches as Kazuichi takes his member in deeper. Kazuichi’s light gags send ripples of pleasure up Gundam’s member as his groans grow louder and deeper.

After a few more minutes of trying to fight his urges, he couldn't take it any longer so he proceeds to place his hands into his lover's hair and hold him down on his large member. Kazuichi’s eyes begin spilling as he chokes more, Gundam’s member attacking the back of his throat as he draws closer to his climax.

“Ngh~ K-kazuichi I’m gonna…..” Gundam moans, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Gundam’s hot, thick juices flowed out of the tip and straight down Kazuichi’s throat. At first Kazuichi struggled to swallow his load but he took it slow and was able to swallow it all.

“Mmh~ Gundam~” Kazuichi says, crawling on top of his lover and hovering his ass just above Gundam’s member. 

“K-kazuichi….. What are you doing…..” Gundam stutters, his mouth drawn open in shock.

“I’m gonna ride you, that’s what I’m doing” Kazuichi says seductively whilst rubbing the tip against his tight hole.

He hears Gundam grunt below him as he teases his member with his hole.

“Come on Gundy, my hole is aching for you to fill it up!” Kazuichi says, smirking at Gundam causing his face to blush bright red.

Kazuichi just stares at Gundam’s bright red face before lowering himself down onto Gundam’s member, making the big mistake of taking it in all at once. He lets out a loud yelp of plain as he fully penetrates his tight hole.

“K-kazuichi….. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Gundam splutters, panic buried in his words.

“Y-yeah I’m f-fine…..” Kazuichi stutters, struggling to get his words out.

He obviously doesn’t want Gundam to know that he’s a virgin, so he pretends that it doesn't hurt but as a matter of fact he is in a lot of pain.

After a few minutes of getting used to it, he begins to lift himself up off of Gundam’s member and slamming himself back down. The pain starts to slowly fade and it's replaced with pleasure as he continues to bounce on Gundam’s member.

“Aahh~ This feels amazing~ Mmh~” Kazuichi moans, his eyes now spilling tears of pleasure rather than those of pain.

“Ngh~ You’re so tight~” Gundam groans slowly melting into the pleasure as his lover continues to bounce.

Kazuichi just continues bouncing for a while, the room now surrounded with the sounds of pleasure. His gaze begins to go dizzy as he starts to get closer and closer to his climax with every thrust downwards.

“G-gundy….. I’m aah~ c-close….” Kazuichi moans.

“M-me too….” Gundam groans.

Kazuichi then moans his lover's name at a deafening volume before coming hard all over the sheets. Gundam comes not long afterwards, filling Kazuichi to the brim with his hot juices. After Gundam pulls out, the both collapse on the bed trying to regain their breath.

“I-i’m glad that I w-was the one to take your v-virginity…” Gundam pants, rolling onto his side and facing his lover.

“H-how did you know??” Kazuichi splutters, his mouth wide open in surprise.

“I could just tell….” Gundam laughs.

Kazuichi just sulks before Gundam pulls him into a soft kiss.

“So does that make us boyfriends then?” Kazuichi questions.

“Give me one moment” Gundam says before grabbing his phone.

He scrolls down to the contact labelled ‘She-cat <3’ and writes her a message.

Gundam: I’m done with your shit, we are OVER! 

Gundam: P.s I’ve just fucked Kazuichi so you can tell everyone I’m gay I really don’t care :)

She-cat <3: FINE! I didn’t even love you anyways, I’ve been dating Chiaki because she knows how to treat me right.

Gundam: Cheating whore!!

_ Block ‘She-cat <3’ _

_ You have blocked ‘She-cat <3’ _

“I guess that answers your question” Gundam says, pulling Kazuichi into another gentle kiss.

After they have cleaned up, Kazuichi says that he needs to go and talk to Hajime about something, so after giving his boyfriend another kiss, he exits the room to try and look for Hajime.

He tries looking everywhere, in the canteen, in the nearby cafe and also just around the college grounds but he can't seem to find Hajime anywhere. The only place he hasn’t checked yet is the dorm room so he must be there. On his way back to his dorm he spots Fuyuhiko getting a kiss on the cheek from Pekoyama so once she disappears into her own dorm he goes up to Fuyuhiko. 

“So I’m guessing that went well then?” Kazuichi says, smirking at the smaller male.

“Yeah” Fuyuhiko says, still love struck.

They both enter the dorms and Kazuichi says that he is looking for Hajime because he needs to ask him something. As they enter they hear a voice which sounds like Komaeda coming from the bathroom. 

“Komaeda? Are you in there?” Kazuichi asks.

“Yeah I am!” Komeada shouts.

“Oh, have you seen Hajime anywhere? I've been looking for him for a short while now and I can’t seem to find him” Kazuichi says.

“I h-haven’t seen him sorry aah~” Komaeda says struggling to hold back his moans.

“Ok-- are you alright in there…. You sound a bit off” Kazuchi asks, a confused expression on his face.

“Y-yeah im fine….” Komaeda lies.

Kazuichi then says to Fuyuhiko that they can go look for him elsewhere and they were about to leave, until……. 

“AAAAAHHHH KOMAEDA~~” Hajime screams from inside the bathroom.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” Fuyuhiko screamed running into the bathroom and opening the shower curtain to reveal Komaeda buried deep inside of Hajime, come leaking out of his ass and he was heavily panting.

“Um…. h-hi Kazuchi and Fuyuhiko….. How are you doing?” Komaeda says very casually, pretending nothing is happening.

Komaeda then proceeds to pull out of Hajime, come seeps out of his ass and drips down his thighs. Kazuichi’s jaw hit the floor as he just stared in complete shock at the sight in front of him.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WE ALL SHARE THIS BATHROOM” Fuyuhiko screamed, his face growing red with anger.

Hajime tried to speak but he was unable to get his words out, also due to the fact he was panting really heavily, if he was able to speak it would come out in a breathless stutter.

“Sorry…. I just couldn't hold it anymore, seeing his juicy ass completely naked I knew I needed to be inside him” Komaeda says winking at them, wrapping his hands around Hajime's ass and squeezing it causing more of his juices to flow out.

Kazuichi’s expression goes from shocked to disgusted as he stares at the two infront of him.

“Um….. we’re just gonna leave…..” Kazuchi says whilst quickly exiting the room and dragging Fuyuhiko with him before slamming the door. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WITNESS” Fuyuhiko screams.

“Komaeda and Hajime have sex, well that’s what it seems like” Kazuichi says 

The screams of Fuyuhiko alerts almost everyone else in the corridor and they all come out of their rooms highly confused.

“What are you two screaming about?” Gundam asks.

“Oh…. well we just walked in on Nagito and Hajime….. Doing stuff…..” Kazuichi says laughing.

“Wait….. You don’t mean…..” a short male with with brown hair says.

“Ew! That’s gross, almost as gross as Mikan” A short girl with blonde hair spits.

“I’m sorry for being gross” The girl who appears to be Mikan cries.

“Maybe we ought to have a meeting about this” The silver haired girl questions.

“Yeah good idea.” Fuyuhiko says.

We all head down to the common room and text Hajime and Nagito that they need to meet us down there as soon as they can. Of course they are only expecting me to be here but they appear a few moments later, their fingers intertwined. The minute they enter the room, everyone in the room immediately stares directly at them.

“Hajime, Komaeda, we need to talk…..” Kazuichi says his eyes still staring directly at them

“SHIT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! I actually can’t believe that this one was even longer than the last one! I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> The next ship will be Akanedai with a new scenario as well so look forward to that!
> 
> Ily, Tay <3


	5. I may have lost the fight but at least I won your heart - Akanedai (fluff) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fighting match between Akane and this mysterious other fighter, who knows what will happen <3

“Is that all you’ve got!!” Akane shouts, holding the guy against the floor in a headlock position.

The guy struggles but is stuck under Akane’s grasp and therefore was unable to move anywhere. 

“KNOCKOUT!!” The referee shouts and once again declares Akane as the winner.

“AHAHAH!! Anyone else want to challenge me?” Akane shouts into the audience.

There was a brief moment of silence before a voice is heard from the crowd.

“I’d like to challenge you” A voice speaks.

A tall man, clearly above six feet emerges from the crowd and proceeds to join Akane in the ring. He is a very muscular man with black hair and is wearing a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as some blue tracksuit pants. He walks over to Akane, clearly towering over her as she stands at 5”7 and places a fist in the palm of his other hand.

“It is ON!” Akane shouts, getting into her beginning fighting stance.

The referee climbs back onto his podium, getting prepared to start the 16th match of the day and so far Akane has been able to conquer every single person she has fought against. It seems like she never runs out of energy because you would have thought after 15 consecutive fights she would be at least a little tired.

“Commencing this match in three, two, one, FIGHT!” The referee shouts sending Akane and this unknown fighter charging at each other.

She goes to kick him in the face and bust his nose but he takes her by surprise, grabbing her foot and flipping her over, her body thumping the ground.

“Hah is that all you’ve got!” Akane says, immediately jumping back onto her feet, prepared to continue the fight.

The male fighter laughs, preparing once again to pin her down. The fight goes on for a long time, the male fighter pinning Akane down again and again but somehow every time she is able to wriggle from out of his grasp.

It doesn’t matter how hard Akane tries to get some damage on him, it’s not working and ever so slowly she is starting to get more and more tired the harder she tries. After a whole half an hour of Akane being pinned to the ground more times that she can actually count, she decides that maybe it is time to give up.

As this mysterious fighter runs towards her, she has no clue what happened but he ends up tripping over, his legs straddling her hips and his head buried in her chest. He immediately leaps to his feet after realizing what sort of position they were in. A blush covering both their cheeks as they stare deeply into eachothers eyes, the room proceeding to go silent as the two just stare at each other for what seems like hours.

After a short while, Akane gets back up, extremely weak from being continuously pinned down and tells the referee that she forfeits the match meaning that the other unknown fighter wins.

“As Akane has forfeited, the winner is….. Actually we don’t know your name….” The referee says turning to look at the male fighter standing.

“Oh yeah right! HAHAHAHAH! My name is Nekomaru Nidai!!” The fighter who we now know is called Nekomaru says, placing his hands on his hips and smiling brightly.

“Thank you! The winner is… NEKOMARU NIDAI!” The referee shouts holding his arm up therefore declaring him the champion.

Nekomaru walks over to Akane, a cheerful smile on his face as he does so.

“Hey Akane! I just wanted to say, that you… umm…. you’re a great fighter…..” Nekomaru stutters, fiddling with his fingers as he says so, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

“Um you are too……” Akane says, looking up at him with a bright smile on her face.

They proceed to stare deeply into each other's eyes, their heads getting closer and closer the longer they stare, until finally their lips touch in a soft, tender kiss. Nekowaru places his arms softly around Akane’s waist and pulls her in closer.

The kiss goes on for around 2 minutes until they pull away for air, their faces now completely red. 

“Umm… do you maybe want to go out for coffee sometime?” Nekomaru asks shyly.

“I would like that Nekomaru, I would like that alot” Akane says, pulling him in for another soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> I appologise that it's short but i've been extremely busy
> 
> The next ship is gonna be Naegami, so be excited for that
> 
> ILY TAY <3


	6. It's not like I care, I'm sleeping with your sister - Naegami (lemon) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a non-despair universe, where all the students from trigger happy havoc just went to school together. This also contains the unholy stuff, i'll leave a link for holy water at the end <3

It was the end of another semester and with the excitement of having a relaxing break, Leon had decided to throw a house party and invite the whole class. 

Makoto was just getting ready in his room, it was an hour or so before the party was due to start but he decided it would be a good idea to start getting prepared early otherwise he would most likely show up late. After getting dressed and sorting everything out that he needed, he decided to text the group chat to see if there was any new important information.

**Hoe-ps peak ;)**

**BaseBALLS:** So everyone is meeting at mine at seven right?

**Weedman420:** Think so 

**HaveLegGetSweg:** I still don’t know why I accepted the invite from you plebeians….

**Donuts** : Because you love us Togami that’s why :)

**HaveLegGetSweg:** I never said that

**Donuts:** Ouch </3

**Th0t:** Who’s bringing the drinks

**WHOSRUNNINGINTHEHALLS:** Drinking is not acceptable in a school environment

**ButteredCorn:** Chillax bro, it’s a party!

**BigChungus:** What sort of food we having?

**GentleGiant:** I’m bringing donuts

**Weedman420:** ur bringing hina?

**Donuts:** Haha very funny

**TELLEMNAEGGY:** I’m leaving now I’ll be there soon

Makoto slides his phone into his pocket and begins his commerce to Leon’s house, it takes around half an hour and upon arriving he notices that some people have already arrived. Leon, Yasuhiro, Celestia, Kyoko and Ishimaru.

“Oh, hey Makoto!” Leon says walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

“H-hey Leon…” Makoto says, trying to pull away from his firm grasp, but struggling to do so.

Makoto follows Leon to the table where everyone is gathered and once he reaches it he grabs a drink and begins to chat.

It only takes around another half an hour for the rest of the class to arrive and for the party to finally commence. Leon is trying (and failing) to flirt with Sayaka, Sakura and Aoi are sitting on one of the couches chatting and eating donuts and Mondo, Kiyotaka and Chihiro and dancing to the music.

Makoto looks over at Byakuya who is standing in the corner alone with a drink in his hand and decides to go over and keep him company.

“Hey T-togami!” Makoto says cheerfully walking over to him.

“Tch… Plebeians like you should not interact with the great Byakuya Togami” Byakuya says rolling his eyes.

“Come oooonnnn! Lighten up! It’s a party!” Makoto says giggling.

Togami just sighs, knowing that if he refuses Naegi will just bug him until he agrees to talk to him. They talk for what seems to be an hour and a half and only stop when Leon calls them over.

Everyone is sitting in a circle, which means that some sort of game is about to begin.

“S-so… I has *hic* wondering if you wanted to play spin the *hic* bottle of something” Leon says, his words slurring, the alcohol clearly getting to him.

Everyone agrees and so the game begins.

The bottle spins fast, everyone starts cheering as it spins, wondering who it will land on. It jolts to a halt, landing on Sakura.

“Sakura, truth or dare?” Yasuhiro pipes up.

“Truth” Sakura replies.

“Is it true that you have a crush on Asahina” Yasuhiro questions, which causes Sakura to immediately blush and the rest of the players to look directly at Asahina who is also blushing.

“Well… I mean… y-yes…..” Sakura says, blushing harder.

Asahina just places her hands on Sakura’s and smiles at her sweetly, comforting her and in one way, saying that her feelings aren’t just one sided.

“Awww….” Sayaka says, looking at them.

Sakura then spins the bottle and this time it lands on Leon.

“Leon, truth or dare?” Sakura asks.

“Dare, I *hic* ain’t no pussy” Leon says, giggling to himself, clearly drunk.

“I dare you to throw it back on whoever the bottle lands on when you spin it” Sakura says, the rest of the class clearly intrigued.

“Psshh… easy” Leon says whilst spinning the bottle which after a few seconds lands on Yasuhiro.

“Uhhhh……” Yasuhiro says before being dragged to his feet by Leon.

“It’s just a dare dude! Don’t *hic* worry about it” Leon whispers in his ear.

Leon begins throwing it back on Yasuhiro and after a few moments Yasuhiro grabs the other males hips and begins grinding against him which lasts quite a while. The rest of the group are just staring at the two in both shock and surprise. At some point a quiet moan was heard from Leon before he pulled away from Yasuhiro’s grasp.

“Heh, someone’s *hic* excited” Leon says looking down at the tent in Yasuhiro’s pants.

“Um…. I---- I can explain” Yasuhiro stutters, but before he even has a chance, Leon winks at him and drags him to one of the upstairs bedrooms. 

The entire room just sits in silence for a short while until the sound of skin slapping and moaning can be heard from upstairs.

“Well then…..” Naegi says.

“SEXUAL INTERCOURSE IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT” Ishimaru yells.

“Woah chillout bro!” Mondo says, placing his hand on Ishimaru’s inner thigh and stroking it slowly.

“B-bro what are you doing…..” Ishimaru mutters, looking Mondo deeply in the eyes. 

Mondo just stays silent and continues stroking his thigh.

“O...kay…. Lets just continue this game shall we” Celestia says, laughing to herself and spinning the bottle as Leon can’t as he is a bit “busy”.

The bottle spins and lands on Mukuro.

“Mukuro, truth or dare?” Celestia asks. 

“Truth” Murkuro answers.

“Have you ever had a fantasy about someone in this room?” Celestia says, overting everyone's attention onto Mukuro.

“M-maybe….” Mukuro says, he gaze drifting onto Sayaka’s causing her to blush.

The game goes on for a short while, during this time many different things happens such as Ishimaru has to give Mondo a lap dance, Hifumi has to try and make a good cup of tea for Celestia (this fails) and Leon and Yasuhiro finish being “busy” and head back to the circle (well Leon limps but y’know).

“Did you two have fun?” Mondo says, smirking.

“Yeah it was great, Leon is amazing in bed, the way he wraps around my--” Yasuhiro says before a hand which belongs to Ishimaru covers his mouth.

“Yeah… keep that to yourself buddy” Mondo says, slightly grossed out.

It’s Hifumi’s turn to spin the bottle which in the end lands on Byakuya.

“Byakuya, Truth or dare” Hifumi asks.

“Um dare!” Byakuya responds.

“I dare you to either kiss Toko or go have seven minutes in heaven with the person of my choosing” Hifumi says.

The entire room gasps as Byakuya thinks.

“No way am I kissing her, she stinks! So who is it gonna be?” Byakuya questions whilst Toko just sulks.

Hifumi then proceeds to point to Naegi, signalling that who he wants to go with Byakuya for his dare.

“I mean it could be worse, I guess” Byakuyu mutters before grabbing Naegi’s hand and dragging him into the closet and closing the door.

They just look into eachothers eyes for a short while before Naegi speaks.

“C-can i tell you something…” Makoto stutters.

“What is it pleb….” Byakuya says, rolling his eyes.

“I-- I like y..you….” Makoto says, looking at the ground in order to avoid eye contact. 

Byakuya blushes slightly but is in complete shock. Makoto couldn’t resist it anymore, he leaned into Byakuya and connected their lips together. To Makoto’s surprise, Byakuya kisses back, slipping his tongue into the smaller males mouth and grabbing his waist to pull him closer.

Byakuya’s hand then snakes under Naegi’s shirt and starts to grope his chest, causing the smaller male to moan softly. His hands then head downwards, removing the others pants and slipping his hands into his Makoto’s boxer shorts.

“Mmh~ Byakuya…” Makoto moans.

Byakuya doesn't stop and he inserts a finger into Makoto’s small hole. He does this for a short while until Naegi seems ready and then he adds a second and third finger, stretching his hole apart so that he can be prepared for the real thing. During this he starts sucking on the smaller males neck, leaving dark marks which only increases the pleasure for Makoto.

“B-byakuya…. You can put it in now” Makoto says, struggling to keep his moans quiet because if they are too loud the others could hear him.

Byakuya just smirks, removing his pants and boxer shorts before positioning Makoto above his member and slamming him down on it.

“HAAAAA~” Makoto screams, pleasure shooting through his veins.

Byakuya starts to lift the smaller male up and slam him back down, the small enclosure now filled with the sounds of skin slapping, grunts and moans. This goes on for a short while until he feels the small frame on top of his start to shake, signalling that he is close to his climax.

“Byakuya… I’m gon--” Makoto says but just before he could finish the door swings open and none other than Toko Fukawa was standing on the other side.

“It’s been sev-- WHAT THE?!?” Fukawa gasps, alerting the rest of the group which comes running and stares at the sight in front of them. Makoto which is positioned on top of Byakuya and they are covered in sweat and juices.

“F-Fukawa…. It’s not what it looks like” Makoto says, panicking slightly.

“HAHAHHAHAHAHA!” Fukawa starts laughing and the whole group just stares at her.

“What’s funny?” Makoto questions, slightly concerned.

**“It’s not like I care, I’m sleeping with your sister”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you liked this one because it was definitely the one that made me laugh the morst when i was writing it!
> 
> WE STAN TOKOMARU IN THIS HOUSEHOLD SWEETIES <3
> 
> The next ship is gonna be Harumeno as it was suggested!!
> 
> ILY TAY <3
> 
> Holy water is here: https://www.amazon.co.uk/Lourdes-Gifts-Bottle-Containing-Prayer/dp/B00ONSAV54/ref=sr_1_3?dchild=1&keywords=holy+water&qid=1597513418&sr=8-3


	7. Take him to the moon for me - Harumeno (Fluff + Angst) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Himiko go on a cute cafe date, but what they returned home too was unexpected
> 
> TW: Mentions of S*icide, please read at your own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship was suggested by @Jerkyjackuwu

It was around 10am in the room the three of us shared. The three survivors of the 53rd killing game, Shuichi Saihara, Himiko Yumeno and Maki Harukawa had decided to live together after the killing game. Since they were all stil, grieving the losses of the friends who had been murdered during the killing game, they thought sticking together would be the best option.

Maki wiped the dried sleep from out of the corners of her eyes and then sat up in her bed. Besides the muffled sobbing that could be heard from what seemed to be Shuichi's room, it was silent. Leaving her room, she decided to go and comfort Shuichi and see if she could try and possibly cheer him up in any way.

Walking inside his room, she noticed he was clutching a familiar checkered scarf to his face, the sobs therefore being muffled by that. He was curled up in a fetal position and covered by many blankets.

"Seriously?!? That's why you're crying" Maki shouted

Shuichi then leapt from his bed in such a fright which caused him to come plummeting to the ground with a large thump.

"J-jeez Maki, learn to knock!" Shuichi said, glaring Maki dead in the eyes.

Maki just sighed and walked over towards Shuichi's bed, helping Shuichi to get himself up off of the floor before they both sat down.

"Why are you crying over him?!?" Maki asked, failing to be as sympathetic as possible.

"I n-never got to t-tell him how I felt" Shuichi stutters before bursting into a flood of tears.

"You didn't seriously have a crush on Kokichi did you?" Maki says, furrowing her brows.

**Shuichi says nothing.**

Maki just sighs once more and goes to leave the room, but before she does she turns around to tell Shuichi something.

"Oh, me and Himiko are going to a cafe later if you wanna come?" Maki says cheerfully, trying to cheer Shuichi up.

"N-no, I don't wanna intrude on your date" Shuichi says, still crying.

"D-date?!? W-what do you mean?!!" Maki says, he cheeks now glowing a light crimson colour.

Shuichi says nothing and just gives her a "I know you like Himiko look" which causes Maki to stomp off and head to Himiko's room.

"Himiko? Are you awake?" Maki says, gently knocking on her door.

She hears movement so takes that as a yes and walks inside to see Himiko sitting on her bed.

"Nyeh... Morning Maki" Himiko says, wiping her eyes.

After an hour or so, the two of them are both ready to head to the cafe that they planned to go to.

"Shuichi, we won't be too long okay" Maki calls out, earning a groan and more sobbing from Shuichi.

They lock up and head towards the cafe that isn't too far away. Upon arriving, they sit at the table in the far corner and start browsing the menu to see what they would like.

"Hello ladies, do you know what you would like to order" A really bubbly waitress says, smiling at them, a notebook and pen in her hand.

Maki nods and tells the waitress hers and Himiko's orders.

"Perfect, your food will be out soon, have fun on your date" The waitress says, giggling as he walks off.

"Nyeh? Date?" Himko says, looking over at Maki who is blushing like crazy.

"H-himiko... I need to tell you something" Maki says, looking the smaller girl deeply in the eyes.

"Nyeh?" Himiko says, confused.

Maki holds Himiko's hands in hers before speaking.

"I l-like you Himiko" Maki says shyly.

"Nyeh? You like me?" Himiko says, surprised.

"Y-yeah I do...." Maki says.

Taking the initiative, Himiko cups Maki's cheeks in her palms and kisses her. Their soft lips intertwine as they continue the kiss, only pulling away for air. Maki's face is not an extremely dark red, along with Himiko's. They hear clapping in the distance and notice the entire cafe is staring at them and clapping.

"Now here's your food, enjoy your date girlies" The waitress from before says, placing their food in front of them.

Once they have finished their food, they both head home, excited to tell Shuichi the news that they are now officially a couple.

"Hey Shuichi I have amazing news!" Maki shouts excitedly.

**Silence.**

"Hey Shuichi are you asleep?" Maki says, heading over to Shuichi's room.

But what she saw wasn't what she would have expected.

A nightmare.... but in real life.

"S-shuichi..... SHUICHI!" Maki screams.

In Shuichi's room and hanging from the ceiling, was Shuichi's lifeless body. Maki and Himiko both run over in a frantic panic and remove the body from the noose. She then places her hand on Shuichi's neck desperately hoping for a pulse.

**But all she feels is cold death.**

Looking down at the ground she spots a note, and after picking it up with her shaking hands she reads it.

**I'm sorry**

**I can't live without him**

**I miss everything about him, his cute giggles, the way that he would refer to me as "Shumai"**

**I even miss his lying**

**I know this will hurt you, but you have each other**

**Just survive, both of you**

**Live happy together**

**I will do anything to be with him, even if it means ending my life**

**So this is it world, goodbye**

Through all the screaming and crying, Maki is only able to form one sentence as she looks up to the sky.

**"Take him to the moon for me......"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! I appologise for this one, it hurt me a lot to actually write this aswell as it probably has for you reading it ;~;
> 
> It hurts more that Saiouma/Oumasai is my favorite danganronpa ship :(
> 
> The next ship is gonna be Amaiibo (Rantaro x Kiibo) :)
> 
> I'll see you next week!! <3
> 
> Ily, Tay <3
> 
> Word count: 1024


	8. So robots do have dicks - Amaiibo (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another college AU, just going to be one part though I think though I'm not too sure yet! The ship I have decided to do is Amaiibo (Rantaro x Kiibo), it's one of my favourite rarepairs in danganronpa!!

Kiibo had been attending this college for over a year now and had finally gotten used to his roommates.

Firstly there was Gonta, he was a huge fan of bugs which was helpful when a spider decided it wanted to move in as he could easily catch it and let it out into the open. He seemed scary at first but once you got to know him he turned out to be a total softie and opened up to them after only a few weeks.

Next there was Kokichi, he was an annoying little shit who left panta bottles everywhere around the room and woke everyone up in the morning by screaming. Ignoring all of his many faults though, there was never a dull moment with him around since he never failed to make people laugh with his silly jokes.

And last but definitely not least there was Rantaro, he was the one who originally helped Kiibo on his first day when he tripped over and through this they had formed a very strong friendship. He never failed making Kiibo blush to the point that he had developed a crush on him.

Oh, there's also Shuichi, he didnt share a dorm with them but he might as well since he's always in our dorm, attached to the purple gremlin like a magnet. They've been dating for quite some time now and due to this the group has walked into them doing certain things many times now.

**Anyways enough with the introductions.**

It was a normal morning in the dorms and as per usual Kiibo was awoken by the gremlin's obnoxious screeching which spread throughout the entire dorm and probably woke the entire building up. Rolling sluggishly out of bed he had a shower, got dressed and then headed to their shared kitchen to have some breakfast. Upon arriving, he noticed Shuichi was over, his arms draped around the small purplette as they fed each other breakfast. This was a very common occurrence since Shuichi basically lived here since if he left Kokichi would just sit and cry until he came back.

Kiibo took a seat between Gonta and Rantaro, who are also eating breakfast and trying to ignore the soppy shenanigans that are happening across the table from them.

"Mooorning keeboy~" Kokichi said before continuing to flirt with Shuichi.

"Okay so it has now been 2 months, 3 weeks and 6 days since Shuichi slept in his own dorm room" Rantaro states, adding a dash to the tally they kept on the whiteboard.

"That's because he loves me and doesn't want to leave me, isn't that right Shumai~" Kokichi coos, giggling like a little school girl and prodding the taller boy's cheek.

The taller boy then blushes, covering his face in embarrassment which caused Kokichi to giggle even more.

Kiibo looks over to Rantaro, the look on his face saying "I'm done with their lovey-dovey bullshit" whilst he aggressively spoons cereal into his mouth. It doesn't take him too much longer to finish his cereal and head back to his room. Gonta also finishes his food, he heads to his room to get supplies as he is going bug catching with Kirumi and Ryoma in half an hour.

"I'm just going to the toilet Kokichi, I'll be one minute" Shuichi says, trying to detach Kokichi who is clinging onto his legs and refusing to let go.

Kokichi just sulks, accepting defeat and letting his lover go to the toilet.

"Heeeeyyyy Keeeeboyyy?" Kokichi says, sitting down besides him.

"What do you want Kokichi...." Kiiboy sighs.

"How about we make a bet?" Kokichi states, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What kind of bet?" Kiibo questions, cocking his head to the side in confusion

"If you are able to peg someone within 24 hours, I won't see Shuichi for a whole day" Kokichi says.

"And what if i lose?" Kiibo asks.

"Uh.... You'll have to third wheel on a date with us" Kokichi says, laughing like an idiot.

Kiibo sighs, but accepts since having Shuichi away for a day will mean they don't have to sit through lovey dovey bullshit for a whole day.

A few moments later Shuichi returns and the two go out on a date they have been planning for a while, followed by Gonta who is met outside the dorm by Ryoma and Kirumi.

This means that there's only him and Rantaro left in the dorm

**Perfect**

He walks into Rantaro's room to see Rantaro just laying on his bed and browsing through his phone. He sits down beside Rantaro on the bed and Rantaro immediately puts his phone down and sits up.

"Oh, Hey Kiibo!" Rantaro says cheerfully.

"Hi Rantaro, so I was wondering if you wanna play a game or something?" Kiibo asks shyly.

"Sure, what game?" Rantaro responds.

"H-how about never have I ever?" Kiibo says.

Rantaro nods, therefore agreeing and the game commences.

"Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I have forgotten what happened" Kiibo says, which causes Rantaro to put a finger down and burst out laughing.

"Uhhh never have I ever cheated on anyone" Rantaro asks.

"Nope I would never!" Kiibo says proudly.

Rantaro just giggles and the game continues.

"Never have I ever gotten food poisoning at a restaurant" Kiibo says, looking Rantaro directly in the eyes.

"ONE TIME! IT WAS ONE TIME! This is abuse" Rantaro says angrily before bursting into a fit of giggles.

This causes Kiibo to also start laughing like an idiot.

"Okay okay, never have I ever had sex" Rantaro says, winking at Kiibo.

Kiibo's face goes bright red, he tries to speak but is unable to get any words out.

"Uh... Kiibo are you alright.... Your face is bright red" Rantaro says sympathetically.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Kiibo says.

The game continues but Kiibo can't get his mind off that question, this means Rantaro is a virgin and so is he.

"Hey... is something up you've been acting weird for a while now" Rantaro asks.

**Fuck it.**

He places his hands firmly on Rantaro's shoulders, pushes him down on the bed and straddles him. Leaning down he places his lips on Rantaro's, he seems surprised at first but slowly melts into it. They pull apart a minute or so later, both of their faces are now bright red.

Kiibo climbs off of Rantaro and just sits on the edge of the bed, his legs swaying and his face still a very dark shade of red.

"W-what was that..... I m-mean I didn't not like it but....." Rantaro stutters.

Kiibo then explains to Rantaro that Kokichi and him had basically made this bet about him pegging someone and if he didn't do it in 24 hours he would have to third wheel on a date with Kokichi and Shuichi and he really didn't want to do that.

"Oh.... so it was just a bet.... I see" Rantaro says, he looks down, looking like he was about to cry.

"N-no! Well technically it's a bet but I chose you b-because I like you" Kiibo says but after realizing what he has just said he slaps his hands over his mouth.

"So you like me huh?" Rantaro says, smirking.

Kiibo takes the initiative and gets back on top and Rantaro and starts kissing him aggressively. Kiibo's hands then snake up the other boy's shirt and he starts to play with Rantaro's nipples.

"MmH~" Rantaro moans.

Kiibo then breaks the kiss with Rantaro and starts sucking on his neck and down his jawline, leaving dark and purple marks all over the surface of his skin. He then removes most of their clothes, just leaving them in their boxers. Kiibos hands then start to go further down Rantaro's body, until he stops him.

"W-what are you doing?" Rantaro asks shyly.

"What does it look like?" Kiibo whispered seductively in the other boy's ear.

Kiibo then inserts one of his digits into Rantaro's small hole, causing him to moan lightly. He then adds a second finger and begins to stretch his hole apart, making sure it's not going to hurt when he inserts the real thing.

"Mmh~ Aah~ M-more~" Rantaro moans, beginning to thrust his hips backwards making his fingers dig deeper, eventually hitting his prostate.

"I-I'm ready you AAHH~ can put it in now" Rantaro moans.

Rantaro turns around and notices Kiibo's dick, it was way bigger than he thought it was gonna be.

Kiibo then coats his dick in a layer of lube, this would help it not hurt when he enters the other males tight hole. He then enters slowly, trying as hard as possible not to hurt him.

"UwAahH~ Fuck~" Kiibo moans, as he slides himself inside of the other makes tight hole.

He starts off slow, his moans slowly staring to increase until Rantaro starts begging.

"F-fuck..... Kiibo go faster~ AHHAH~ Wreck me~" Rantaro pleads.

Kiibo doesn't even hesitate and begins to thrust at an inhumane speed. The room is then filled with with skin slapping and moaning as Rantaro melts into Kiibos rhythmic humping.

They were so lost in the pleasure that they didn't notice that someone had entered the dorm.

"Uwahhh~~ I'm close~~" Kiibo moans.

"C-come in Mmh~ inside me~" Rantaro mewls, his eyes watering and tongue right out from the pleasure.

But just as they were both climaxing the door swung open and none other than Kokichi was standing on the other side, his mouth hung open in shock.

"AaAaAH~ Kiibo~ FUUUCK~" Rantaro, who was still completely lost in the pleasure, was completely unaware of the purple gremlin's presence.

After they both catch their breath and Kiibo pulls out of Rantaro, that's when they finally both look up and notice Kokichi at the other side of the room, standing there silently.

"SHIT KOKICHI UH....." Kiibo shouts.

Kokichi, who is still standing there lost for words, then looks over at Kiibo and says

**"So robots DO have dicks"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! I hope you liked this one! Kokichi finally had his question answered!!!
> 
> The next ship is Saiouma and is a continuation of this but in Kokichi's perspective :))
> 
> Always feel free to leave ship/plot suggestions!! Also don't be mad if i refuse certain ships/plots because I have triggers <3
> 
> Ily, Tay <3


	9. Kokichi lying face down on his bed and crying for 24 hours - Saiouma (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do Kokichi's perspective of the last college AU so then you could see what happens during the 24 hours where he is apart from Shuichi! The text will be similar but instead you'll see Kokichi and Shuichi's date rather than Kiibo and Rantaro playing truth or dare!! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> TW: Homophobia (slurs)

Kokichi had been attending this college for over a year now and had finally gotten used to his roommates.

Firstly there was Gonta, he was a huge fan of bugs which was helpful when a spider decided it wanted to move in as he could easily catch it and let it out into the open. He seemed scary at first but once you got to know him he turned out to be a total softie and opened up to us after only a few weeks.

Secondly, there was Rantaro, he always seemed to roll his eyes at Kokichi and Shuichi's lovey dovey behaviour but other than that he was cool. He spent most of his time in his room though and only came out in order to eat or go to class.

Finally there was Kiibo, he is a robot and from what I've seen on google it doesn't seem that robots don't possess dicks. He's quite friendly but is very easy to tease which always makes Kokichi's pranks a success,

Oh, there's also Shuichi, He was Kokichi's boyfriend and although this technically wasn't his dorm, it might as well be since he hardly ever leaves and if he does Kokichi just gets upset and sits in his room for hours and cries.

**Anyways enough with the introductions.**

It was a normal morning in the dorms and as per usual Kokichi woke the entirety of the dorm up with his obnoxious screeching. Once it was obvious that everyone was awake he retired to his normal state, snuggling with Shuichi whilst eating his breakfast. Gonta was the first to gather in the kitchen followed by Rantaro and then finally Kiibo.

"Mooorning keeboy~" Kokichi said before continuing to flirt with Shuichi.

"Okay so it has now been 2 months, 3 weeks and 6 days since Shuichi slept in his own dorm room" Rantaro states, adding a dash to the tally they kept on the whiteboard.

"That's because he loves me and doesn't want to leave me, isn't that right Shumai~" Kokichi coos, giggling like a little school girl and prodding the taller boy's cheek.

Shuichi then blushes, covering his face in embarrassment which caused Kokichi to giggle even more.

Kokichi gazes over to Rantaro, the look on his face saying "I'm done with their lovey-dovey bullshit" whilst he aggressively spoons cereal into his mouth. It doesn't take him too much longer to finish his cereal and head back to his room. Gonta also finishes his food, he heads to his room to get supplies as he is going bug catching with Kirumi and Ryoma in half an hour.

"I'm just going to the toilet Kokichi, I'll be one minute" Shuichi says, trying to detach Kokichi who is clinging onto his legs and refusing to let go.

Kokichi just sulks, accepting defeat and letting his lover go to the toilet.

"Heeeeyyyy Keeeeboyyy?" Kokichi says, sitting down besides him.

"What do you want Kokichi...." Kiibo sighs.

"How about we make a bet?" Kokichi states, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What kind of bet?" Kiibo questions, cocking his head to the side in confusion

"If you are able to peg someone within 24 hours, I won't see Shuichi leave for a whole day" Kokichi says.

"And what if i lose?" Kiibo asks.

"Uh.... You'll have to third wheel on a date with us" Kokichi says, laughing like an idiot.

He watches as Kiibo nods his head, therefore agreeing to the bet. As if Kiibo would be able to peg someone at all nevermind 24 hours?!?

A few moments later Shuichi returns and the two of us head out on our date that we have been planning for the past few weeks.

The date was going to be at the local theme park that had just reopened due to renovations. They had pre ordered tickets which meant that they wouldn't have to wait in the massive queues in order to get in when they arrived.

They were at the theme park for a few hours and during that time they have been on many different rides from the biggest of rollercoasters to the teacups that Kokichi forced Shuichi to go on and then started squealing like a little child.

"Come on Shumai!! Let's go on this!" Kokichi squealed, dragging Shuichi towards his favorite ride, which was the haunted house right at the back of the theme park.

"You don't have to run so fast Kichi~" Shuichi complains, trying to keep up with his lover's speed.

The queue wasn't really that long so they were only waiting for around 20 minutes until they finally got on the ride.

"Yay! Are you ready to be spooked? Shumai~" Kokichi cooed, looking the taller boy in the eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Shuichi mutters, pretending that he wasn't completely terrified of haunted houses.

The ride commenced, it was only a few moments before something popped out which made Shuichi cling onto Kokichi for dear life.

"Aww is Shumai scared of a little haunted house~" Kokichi teases causing Shuichi to sulk.

The lights all of a sudden shut off and the ride jolts to a halt making them both jump.

"AAAHH!" Kokichi screams, jumping into the taller boy's arms.

"Now who's the scaredy cat? Huh?" Shuichi states, laughing to himself.

"S-shut up......" Kokichi mutters.

They just sit there for a while extremely confused until they hear a voice come through one of the speakers.

"I apologize for the inconvenience but it seems there has been a problem with the controls, please just stay seated until we can fix the problem"

"Seriously?!?" Shuichi says, sulking in his seat.

"Well... we're alone...." Kokichi whispers in the taller boy's ear.

"K-kokichi.... There are people behind us" Shuichi says, trying to push Kokichi away.

"B-but Shumai~" Kokichi whined looking up at his beloved with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't say no to you can I?" Shuichi sighed.

Kokichi climbed on his beloved's lap and began kissing him deeply, completely ignoring that there weren't just them on the ride. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. There lips were entwined for around 2 minutes until they were disturbed by a certain something

"GROSS FAGGOTS!!" A voice from the back of the cart boomed.

Kokichi looked up and noticed it was coming from a group of teenage boys.

"Gross homophobes that have no worth in life other than hating on others, that's not cute you know good look finding love in the future!" Kokichi barked, before pulling the taller boy into another kiss just to annoy the homophobic boys at the back of the ride.

Shuichi then breaks the kiss and latches his lips onto the smaller boy's neck, causing him to squirm and moan in surprise.

"Ngh~ Shu~" Kokichi moans, trying as hard as possible to hold his loud moans back.

They were too into what was happening they didn't even notice that the ride had started operating again and since the ride wasn't that long, it didn't take long until they ended up back at the start. When they finally broke apart they realised that everyone that was waiting for the ride was staring at them.

"I hope you enjoy--- what the fuck?!?" The theme park worker says, staring at the couple making out at the front of the rollercoaster.

Shuichi and Kokichi just sit there in silence, when they finally leave the ride they can feel everyone's eyes burning in the back of their heads. They head towards the photo booth and realise that Shuichi was sucking on Kokichi's neck when the photo was taken and Kokichi was mid-moan.

**Shit.**

They decide maybe it's best if they just call it a day and head home. Once arriving back at the dorm, Shuichi says that he needs to quickly go to the bathroom leaving Kokichi in the living area. He can hear some unusual noises coming from what seems to be Rantaro's room so he decides to go and check it out.

As he gets closer and closer to the room, the noises become more audible and can be clearly identified as moans. Upon opening the door he witnesses a sight that he never would have thought he would ever have to gaze upon. Kiibo was deep inside of Rantaro who was moaning like crazy, his tongue right out and his eyes watering.

**Huh?**

**I thought robots didn't have dicks.**

"Uwahhh~~ I'm close~~" Kiibo moans.

"C-come in Mmh~ inside me~" Rantaro mewls, his eyes watering and tongue right out from the pleasure.

**Kokichi just stood there, his jaw hitting the floor.**

**He never thought this would ever happen.**

"AaAaAH~ Kiibo~ FUUUCK~" Rantaro, who was still completely lost in the pleasure, was completely unaware of the purple gremlin's presence.

After they finish, Kokichi watches as Kiibo pulls out of Rantaro, that's when they finally both look up and notice himi at the other side of the room, standing there silently.

"SHIT KOKICHI UH....." Kiibo shouts.

Kokichi, who is still standing there lost for words, then looks over at Kiibo and says

"So robots DO have dicks"

"Yes of course we do, why would you think we don't?" Kiibo states, looking confused

"Because google said you didn't" Kokichi says, smiling.

"Hey Kokichi I'm ba-- what the?" Shuichi gasps, the three look to the doorway to where Shuichi is now standing.

"Uh.... h-hi Shuichi, how was y-your date?" Rantaro stutters, still not planning to put any clothes on.

Shuichi just stands there completely frozen in shock, his eyes on the two boys who were on the bed naked completely covered in semen and sweat.

Just as they thought it couldn't get worse Gonta then barges through the door an excited expression on his face, along with his two best friends Ryoma and Kirumi.

"Hey Amami!! Look what we caught!!" Gonta says excitedly, pointing at the very colourful looking butterfly in his bug catcher.

Gonta clearly wasn't paying attention to the sight in front of him since he was too focused on the butterfly and even if he was paying attention he would have been too innocent to understand. Kirumi and Ryoma on the other hand had a similar reaction to Shuichi and were now frozen in shock.

"I thought you'd locked the door" Rantaro stated, looking at Kiibo.

"I d-didn't know we were gonna end up doing t-this...." Kiibo stutters, tears starting to form from the corner of his eyes.

"Awh n-no don't cry...." Rantaro says, pulling Kiibo into a hug in order to comfort him.

Kokichi just stares at them, they have clearly forgotten that people have entered the room. Kirumi, Gonta and Ryoma just leave and decide to go back to bug catching and Gonta can show Rantaro the butterfly later.

"K-kokichi should w-we...." Shuichi stutters gesturing towards the door.

Kokichi was about to answer but before he could another voice stopped him.

"And what about our bet?" Kiibo says

"B-bet..... Um....." Kokichi mutters, clearly not looking forward to this.

"What bet?" Shuichi asks, looking very confused.

Kiibo then explains to Shuichi that him and Kokichi made a bet saying if he was able to peg someone in 24 hours he would have to be away from him for 24 hours. Shuichi then agrees and goes to leave the door but Kokichi clings to his leg and refuses to let him go.

"Shumai~ p-please... don't go...." Kokichi whines, tears forming in his eyes as he clings on to the taller boy, not wanting to let go.

"Sorry Kichi~ you made the bet, you must now pay for your actions" Shuichi says, giving his lover a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"SHUMAIIIIII!!" Kokichi wails, bursting into tears and scaring the living shit out of the boys next to him.

He then runs back to his room, wailing like a little child and flops down on the bed.

**24 hours without Shuichi**

**This is going to be just great....**

** Hour 1 **

Kokichi is lying face down on his bed crying.

** Hour 2 **

Kokichi is still lying face down on his bed crying.

** Hour 3 **

He left to go and get some snacks but once he had eaten them he returned to lying face down on his bed and crying.

** Hour 4 **

What a surprise, He is still lying face down on his bed crying.

** Hour 5 **

He tried to sneak out but got caught by Kiibo so he returned to lying face down on his bed crying.

** Hour 6 **

He went to the toilet and had a shower

He cried on the toilet and in the shower and went back to laying face down on his bed and cry

** Hour 7 **

He went to text Shuichi but had his phone taken away so he continued lying face down on his bed and crying

** Hour 8-18 **

Kokichi is lying face down on his bed crying whilst sleeping

** Hour 19 **

Ate his cereal in the common room with everyone whilst still crying

** Hour 20 **

Kokichi returned to lying face down on his bed crying

** Hour 21 **

Kokichi angry stared at Kiibo across the room whilst still crying

** Hour 22 **

Kokichi ate his lunch whilst still crying

** Hour 23 **

He went back to lying face down on his bed and crying for the millionth time

** Hour 24 **

It had finally been 24 hours even though it felt more like 24 years. He rushed along to Shuichi's dorm which was only a few doors down from their own and ran straight inside. Shuichi was sitting with Kaito, who was his roommate and they were just chilling watching television whilst giggling to themselves. He ran up to Shuichi and jumped onto him, never wanting to let go ever again.

"I've missed you so much Shumai~" Kokichi says, squeezing the taller with all his might.

Shuichi is still in shock from being jumped on but slowly melts into the hug and hugs him back.

"What have you been doing for the last 24 hours? Shumai~" Kokichi asks, looking at his lover in the eyes.

"Oh not really that much, me and Kaito just kinda hung out for a bit" Shuichi replies, which makes Kokichi glare Kaito in the eyes.

Even though he knows Kaito has a girlfriend, who's name is apparently Maki, he can't always trust him.

"Uhhhh... a-anyways what did you do??" Shuichi asks, trying to get Kokichi to stop death staring Kaito

**"Oh y'know.... cried"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! I hope you liked this one! Its the longest i've written in a while!!
> 
> Also thank you so much for over 4000 reads holy moly--
> 
> I appologise for the delay in uploads I've been super busy with college n stuff
> 
> The next ship is gonna be HagaLeon (HagaKureon) because it has beem suggested by someone so yeah!!
> 
> Always feel free to leave ship/plot suggestions!! Also don't be mad if i refuse certain ships/plots because I have triggers <3
> 
> Ily, Tay <3


	10. How about we make that dream a reality - Hagaleon (fluff) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-despair AU where Leon has a dream about Yasuhiro and decides to go and visit him, only to end up getting his fortune told.

Leon flopped down on his bed, the exhaustion hitting him like a sack of bricks. Rolling over onto his side, his eyelids close as he drifts off into a deep sleep.

In his dream he was on a stage; performing in what seems to be a concert. The fans below him were screaming, cheering him on more and more as he played his guitar. Upon the stage there was also a singer, from closer inspection it looked like Maizono and behind him were a drummer and another guitarist which seemed to be Ishimaru and Oowada. The fans continued to roar as they played but one of them caught his eye.

He had brown skin with stubble on his chin and dark brown eyes. His dark brown hair is styled in dreadlocks that stick out as large points.

**Wait.**

**Is that Hagakure?**

Looking at him, he immediately got lost in his eyes which were dark pools of lust. Walking to the end of the stage, he placed his fingers underneath the dreadlocked males chin and bit his lip before walking back to his place on the stage. The concert went on for around another hour and once it was finally over, Leon went on a search for the man who made his heart skip a beat.

It didn't take long for them to lock eyes with each other from across the room. Their gaze deepening as they stroll towards each other, their fingers finally interlocking as they meet each other. Taking the initiative, Hagakure shoves Kuwata up against a nearby wall, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Hagakure's hands began snaking up the smaller males shirt as his lips grazed his neck.

**Leon shot up in bed, his forehead dripping with sweat.**

**What was that?**

**Why did he just dream about Hagakure?**

His head was overwhelmed with the many thoughts that were swimming through his brain. Trying to comprehend the current situation, he thought maybe taking a trip to go and visit the friend in question would be a good idea. He quickly got dressed and headed straight over to his good friend Yasuhiro Hagakure's house.

Upon arriving he knocked on the door lightly and was shortly greeted by his friend. He was wearing the usual: three layers of shirts, the top one being a green Japanese male uniform jacket he wears on his shoulders, the second one being an open button down white shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short-sleeve shirt.

"Hey buddy, what brings you here?" Hagakure asks, smiling at him.

"Oh... uh.... I need to talk to you about something...." Leon murmurs, trying to hide the light blush on his cheeks that is beginning to darken.

"Cool! Well why don't cha come on in?" Hagakure says, inviting his friend into the house.

Leon nods, taking his shoes off at the entrance, he takes a seat in the taller boy's living room. It's very sparsely furnished, with a few pot plants placed in random places and a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall. But the thing that caught his eye was the small table in the right corner of the room. The table was small and purple and one the table was some weird looking glass ball.

"Hey Hiro, what's that?" Leon questions, pointing at the glass orb in the corner of the room"

"Oh, that's just my crystal ball" Hagakure says proudly.

"What's that do?" Leon asks, now extremely curious to what that orb does.

"It tells your fortune and other stuff like that, wanna see?" Hiro replies.

Leon agrees and Hiro gets up and picks the mysterious orb from the table and brings it over, placing it in front of his friend.

"So what do I do?" Leon asks.

"Look into it and you can see your future and stuff" Hagakure responds.

Leon follows the taller boys instructions and gazes deeply into the crystal ball in front of him. He sits there confused at first since nothing happens but it doesn't take long for a mist to appear.

"So? What can you see?" Hagakure wonders, looking at the smaller male in awe.

"I can see us... and we're k-kissing..." Leon mutters, his gaze shifting from the crystal ball and onto that of the taller boy.

"W-what...." Hagakure says, staring at the smaller male now extremely confused.

Hagakure goes to leave but Leon grabs his hand and pulls him back.

"W-wait... I never go to tell you why I was here" Leon stammers.

Hagakure's eyes widened, now somehow even more confused than he was before.

"I had a dream, I was on stage performing and I saw you in the crowd and then somehow after the concert you shoved me against a wall and w-we...." Leon spurts, his forehead now beginning to sweat.

"Kissed?" Hagakure says.

"Y-yes..." Leon mutters, looking down at the ground to avoid the taller boy's eyes.

To his surprise Hagakure then grabs Leon's shoulders and pushes him down on the sofa, Leon now staring up at him in both confusion and shock.

**"So how about we make that dream a reality"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! I hope you liked this one! It's short because there wasnt much else to add since I wanted to end it like that 
> 
> If you haven't noticed most of the chapter I writes names are the last sentence in the chapter ;)
> 
> The next ship is gonna be Naegami (lemon) again because I have an idea, and after that it's gonna be Saiouma (fluff/angst) because it was a suggestion :))
> 
> Always feel free to leave ship/plot suggestions!! Also don't be mad if i refuse certain ships/plots because I have triggers <3
> 
> Ily all so much, Tay <3
> 
> Word count: 989


	11. I'm the only one who can touch you like that - Naegami (Lemon) <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Contains minor DRTHH spoilers !!
> 
> This is set during the trigger happy havoc killing game where after Celestia (Taeko) was executed, Naegi goes back to his dorm in order to try and relieve his stress but gets caught by a certain someone

"Well then...take care, everyone. Perhaps we'll meet again, in another life"

**And then she was gone.**

This was the third trial we'd had to suffer through and now there were only 7 students remaining.

How many more would we lose before we could escape.....

Naegi collapsed to the ground, his knees weak from the pressure as his eyes began welling up with floods of tears. The more students that died, the more he began to lose his grip with stability. Gazing up he saw Sakura comforting Asahina, Kyoko seemed to be lost in her own thoughts trying to figure something out and Byakuya was just standing in the room corner, not seeming to want to communicate with what he named 'plebeians.'

Sighing, Naegi dragged himself to his feet and left without another word. He walked back to his dorm room and upon arriving, exhaustion hit him like a sack of bricks and he hit the bed with a soft thump.

**How much longer could he cope in a situation like this.**

After thinking for a short while about different ways that he could calm himself down, a thought popped into his mind. Naegi began to palm himself through his pants, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny running through his mind.

"Mmmm~" Makoto moans, starting to increase his pace.

He then started to take off his pants, along with his boxers, discarding them to the corner of his room. He grabbed his dick and began to stroke himself, letting out moans while he did it, Byakuya still not leaving his mind.

He continued to stroke himself, speeding his pace up a little, moaning a bit louder now.

"This isn't enough..I need more.." Makoto thinks to himself

Squirting lube onto his fingers, he moves his hand down to his ass and starts circling around his entrance with his index finger before pushing his finger inside. He lets out a gasp from the feeling and begins to move his finger in and out.

"Haah...ah..~" Makoto moans out.

He moves his finger a bit faster, then inserting a second finger not long after and begins to scissor himself. He gets a bit carried away and starts thrusting his fingers in and out, moaning much louder than before.

"A-Aah! Nnngh..... B-byakuya....." Makoto mewls, shoving his fingers as deep as he possibly could.

**Knock knock**

Jumping out of his skin, the small boy gazes at the direction of the knock which was his dorm door.

"Naegi, let me in, I need to talk to you" A voice speaks very bluntly.

Takes him only a moment to realize that the voice is coming from none other than the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, Byakuya Togami.

"N-not right now... I'm aah~ busy" Makoto whimpers, trying as best he can to hold his moans back.

"Tch~ What could be more important than wha--" Byakuya scoffs, completely ignoring the smaller males request and barging straight into his room, his jaw hitting the floor as his brain registers the sight in front of him.

The boy he needed to discuss important matters with was sprawled across his bed, his fingers buried deep inside of him.

"B-byakuya... I.... I can explain" Makoto stutters, removing his fingers from inside him, still looking up at the taller male hovering above him.

Byakuya just smirks, getting one of his fingers and thrusts it inside of Makoto causing him to squeal.

"AAHH~ B-Byakuya what are you doing??" Makoto screams, squirming under the intense pleasure.

The taller boy's fingers were much longer than his own which meant it jabbed his prostate the minute he slid one in.

"So this is what you were doing eh?" Byakuya spat, grimacing down at the small boy below him.

Makoto just looks up, his eyes welling with tears as he holds back his whimpers.

"We're in the middle of a killing game and the only thing you can think about is this, fucking slut" Byakuya barks, his eyes rolling as he speaks.

Sticking another finger in, it becomes more and more impossible for Makoto to hold back his whimpers. Clawing at the bedsheets, he begins thrusting himself up and down on the taller boy's slender fingers whilst whimpering like crazy.

"Aah~ B-byakuya I need m-more....." Makoto moans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his eyes spilling of tears.

"You're not satisfied with just my fingers eh? You really are a filthy slut aren't you" Byakuya spits, slapping a hand down to the smaller boys thighs turning them a dark crimson colour.

The smaller boy shrieks, his cheeks turning the same colour as his thighs.

"Byakuya, I n-need you...." Makoto whines, looking at the taller boy hovering above him, the tears of pleasure blurring his vision slightly.

"If you want me so badly, beg for me, beg like the little slut you are" Byakuya demands, a large, degrading smirk upon his face.

"Please B-Byakuya...." Makoto whimpers.

Slap

Makoto chokes out a moan through his sobs as another slap is brought down upon his already dark red thigh.

"That's master to you slut~" Byakuya demands, holding the smaller boy's head up with his foot.

"P-please master, I need you to wreck me, mark me, make me yours..... Fill my dirty hole up with your seed" Makoto pleads.

This sends a shiver straight to the taller boy's member causing a tent to immediately form in his pants.

"As you wish, pup~" The taller male purrs, sending vibrations of pleasure down the smaller boy's spine.

Byakuya then proceeds to remove his pants and boxers, revealing his large, pulsating cock as he does so. The smaller boy's eyes widen as he gawks at the large member in front of him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the taller boy ruthlessly slams into the boy below him, jolting his fragile frame forward. Byakuya then begins to completely wreck the smaller boy just like he requested, quickly filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping and loud moaning.

"AAAAAHHHH~~ Master..... You feel amazing..." Makoto screams, his eyes rolling backwards and his tear ducts leaking due to the extensive pleasure that is flowing through his veins.

"F-fuck.... You're extremely tight, for a slut like you I'm surprised" Byakuya smirked, grabbing the smaller boy's hips and continuing to slam him down onto his large member.

It doesn't take long for the pleasure to become too much and for both of the boy's to edge close to their climaxes.

"M-master..... I'm close....." Makoto whines, before coming, his seed splattering across his chest.

"F-fuck, m-me too...." Byakuya groans, spilling his seed deep inside of the smaller boy.

He proceeds to pull out, his exhausted body almost instantly flopping down on the bed beside the smaller boy.

**"I'm the only one who can touch you like that"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! I hope you liked this one! I'm really sorry about the lack of uploads I've been really busy and my motivation is currently non-existant so this was a struggle to complete as it is and for that I deeply appologise! (applying to university is scary guys)
> 
> I'm probably gonna write a part two to this at some point in the future, but who knows ;)
> 
> Just me that gets second hand embarrassment when reading this?? (I refrained from using the word d*ddy because it makes me uncomfortable) 
> 
> Always feel free to leave ship/plot suggestions!! Also don't be mad if i refuse certain ships/plots because I have triggers <3
> 
> Ily all so so much, Tay <3


End file.
